


And They Say I'm Crazy

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe



Category: Bride Of Chucky - Fandom, Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Childs Play - Fandom
Genre: 80s horror, Blood and Gore, Child's Play - Freeform, Curse of Chucky - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Horror, Other, Seed of Chucky, Serial Killers, Slasher, Violence, Voodoo, Witchcraft, bride of chucky, charles lee ray - Freeform, chucky doll - Freeform, good guy doll, good guy dolls, possessed doll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe
Summary: Set prior to the Bride of Chucky. What happened to Tiffany during the years after Charles Lee Ray's death that led up to her finding Chucky and resurrecting him within the doll? What sort of crazy things did love make her do?





	And They Say I'm Crazy

Flicking her cigarette in her hand, ash fell into the plastic faux crystal ashtray in the middle of the table. Bringing the sweet cancer stick to her burgandy painted lips she smirked. "So I mean, how much is it?" The bleached blonde woman asked charmingly. "Well like I said, it's an original from 1988. Of the first collection there were only so many made."

"Are you kidding me? They were the most popular kid's toy in America!" The blonde woman insisted in the most friendly manner she could muster.

"Yes, before every kid started rejecting them in '89. The Play Pal company stopped making them for a bit before releasing a second line. What you're wanting is the original. A lot of them were thrown away or burned because of what happened in that crime case in Chicago."

"So they're rare, tell me something I don't already know. I mean if they were an easy find I'd go to god damn Walmart, but here I am coming to you Myra." The blonde snarked with a smile before taking another puff from her cigarette.

Myra, an older brunette woman who's hair was mostly grey anymore worked at a doll museum. She was a pug like woman in looks, short and stumpy. As much as she liked to appear a sweet old woman, she was always a shady lady when it came to taking bribes and breaking rules to get ahead in life.

"And because they aren't at Walmart, you're not gonna get the toy store price either. This model is one of the original 200 made, and sold in the Chicago area. I mean for all we know it could have been the very one from that crime case. That makes it even more rare and valuable you know."

The blonde sat up a bit straighter and leaned in a bit, lowering her voice. "Myra, do you think I'm stupid? I know damn well that isn't the doll from that case!" She frowned, her voice still chipper but her facial expression read something else. Sitting back again she took another puff. As the white smoke leaked from her lips she let out a light laugh. "Myra, Myra, Myra. They warned me about you. Always trying to swindle more out of your buyers." She smirked.

"Well you know what I'm offering here isn't exactly on the up and up. I'm putting a lot at risk here. My job, my good standing, my reputation-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How much for the damn doll, Myra?" The blonde insisted.

Licking her lips Myra finally bent down and opened her large bag, pulling out the thing of which the blonde wanted so desperatly. Putting her cigarette out in the ashtray the blonde watched in anticipation as Myra placed the doll onto the table before her. Biting her lip as she grinned and chuckled in her throat the blonde woman's eyes grew as they took in the sight of the prestine condition 1988 Good Guy doll. Letting out a feminine squeal as she sat up again she couldn't take her eyes off the doll.

"Again it's a 1988 original and it's in perfect condition. Seven-fifty." Myra explained.

"Seven hundred and fifty dollars?" The blonde asked in disbelief of the high cost, though her eyes still never left the doll.

"We all gotta eat, Tiff." Myra said stubbornly.

Tiffany didn't care though. She would have that doll, no matter the price.

She pulled out a small wad of cash from her bra, her eyes flickered down from the doll only for the shortest moment possible as she shuffled through the money. Separating $750 from the pile, she quietly stuffed a few left over slips of cash back into her bra before handing the $750 off to Myra.

"Fine, now go." Tiffany said, her eyes still hooked on the ever smiling doll.

Myra took the money without hesitation and stuffed it in her bag. Standing up from the small table she swung her purse over her shoulder.

"Nice doin' business with you." Myra grunted as she began for the door. Stopping a bit she turned around facing the blonde again.

"You know, you never told me what you wanted that ugly thing for." Myra asked, now dropping the friendly charlatan act and regaining her true bitterness.

Cocking a brow Tiffany turned and looked to the brutish woman with a sly smile. "

You ever hear the one about how curiosity killed the cat, Myra?" Tiffany let out a dark giggle as Myra looked back skeptically of Tiffany before deciding it best to leave and head home on that dark stormy night.

After watching Myra leave her trailer home, Tiffany stood and clicked her high heals across the linoleum floor. She locked her front door then drew her dark blue curtains. Turning to face the Good Guy doll still sitting on her dining table she grinned smugly.

"One step closer, Chucky. One step closer."


End file.
